Blood and Stars
by EternalTears91
Summary: Ultimate light, meet endless darkness. She came from no where, bringing with her the salvation of the world. Can she redeem the hell in the No Life King's soul? Or will the Messiah of Light forever be chained to the evil she swore to battle for all time?
1. Queen of Stars

_**Hello, and welcome to my new story! I just needed to get this out, I hope you all enjoy! In this story, The Hellsing organization that is headed By Integra is set in a future timeline. Although, Alucard will be much, much, older than portrayed in the series. **_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor moon, or Hellsing. Just the plot.**_

'_Light calls to darkness, just as darkness calls to light. One cannot exist without the other.'_

It was a lesson Cosmos had learned well, after the battle with the chaos-possessed Galaxia. Chaos had been banished back into the darkness of every heart, and she lost everything. While in the galaxy cauldron, Guardian Cosmos had given her the choice of starting over with her loved ones back on earth, or taking up the role of protector of the universe in the place of those who had died so often to do so. "They deserve a life away from all of this. They deserve the happiness denied them so long in the name of duty. Let them be reborn on earth as normal humans with no memory of the past. They protected me for so long, it is time I return the favor." In saying those words, she had broken the future that would have been, and the dreams she would never achieve. Chibiusa faded from existence with a whispered 'momma', taking with her the future of Crystal Tokyo for the final time. 'I am sorry, my sweet daughter. Perhaps we will meet again, someday.' As the senshi's crystals entered the cauldron to be reborn, their respective powers and last thoughts as the people they were at present were sent into Usagi, who floated there in tears.

_Sailor Mercury_. 'Usagi, you were my greatest friend, and I can never thank you enough for what you have done for me. I wish you had chosen differently, my princess. None of the senshi ever resented the lives we had serving you. I love you, my princess, and best friend..always.'

_Sailor Mars_. 'Usagi, why? I never wanted it to be this way, and I am sure no one else did, either! I can't accept that you will be all alone, fighting these battles forever! I don't want a life where I won't remember my best friend, and the lives we had together! Usagi!' Her pleas went unanswered, because Usagi knew that her choice was the right one for them all.

_Sailor Jupiter._ ' I don't like this at all, bunny! Why must you be the only one to suffer the destiny that belonged to us all? I accepted my place by your side, and fought for a bright future! Why did you choose to take all that we exist for away, Usagi? Why must you fight alone?' Usagi smiled at the concerned voice of the strongest inner senshi. ' Mako-chan, you all deserve a life away from this. I am sorry, but this must be, or you all will keep dying for a future that was never up to you. Go, and rewrite your own destiny. Live your life, make your own path. I love you.'

_Sailor Venus._ 'Usagi, what kind of leader would I be, if I didn't understand where you are coming from? I just wish that it could be different. Fighting alongside you, and protecting you has been a great honor, and I will always love you, my princess.'

_Sailor Uranus_. 'Koneko, I don't accept this. You, fighting alone for all time? You deserve better than a fate like that. In the lives that you send us to, don't you think we will feel that something is missing? Like piece of us is out of reach? Promise me that if things ever become too much, that you will awaken us. Please, koneko...' Usagi shook her head. 'I am sorry, my friend. It will be out of my power to do so. You will be reborn as human, but I will never forget the lessons you have taught me. Goodbye, Haruka.'

_Sailor Neptune._ 'Princess, you have come so far, and learned so much. I am proud of you. Know that I never regretted a second of serving you, and wish that you would still allow us to do so. Thank you for this chance, I just wish you to find happiness as well. Be well, princess.'

_Sailor Pluto_. 'Since the beginning of time, I have stood guarding the gates of time, and the beginnings of your great legacy. Now, my princess, you will guard all that is until the end of time. I never wished that burden to fall on you, sweet Serenity. I know that your mother would be proud of the maturity you have reached, and I am proud as well. You will forever be in my heart.'

_Sailor Saturn_. 'For so long, I was the darkness in your court of light, princess. I carried the burden of death and the chance of rebirth through the ages, and it saddens me that you will soon know that fate. You are pure sweetness, dear princess, and now you must be strong as well. In my last act as the goddess of death and rebirth, I bless you, Princess Serenity, with the knowledge of the ages, and the strength and resolve to carry on though the darkest times. I love you.'

The last to go was the hardest on her, and she broke down in the gentle light of her love's crystal. 'Usako… I have loved you through the ages, and I will love you forever, in my heart. Even if my mind won't recall, my heart will carry the ocean of love I have had for you over the centuries. I wish I could stay with you, and give you the life you deserve, but I understand you are doing the same for me, in this moment. I love you with all that I am, my moon princess. I hope we meet again.' Usagi clenched her eyes shut, trying to ebb the flow of tears. 'Mamo-chan…Endymion, I am so sorry that we never had the life we dreamed of. We were star-crossed from the beginning, though I never regretted any part of it. I love you enough to gift you with a life of peace. Go, and live your dreams. You will always be in my heart, my sweet prince of Earth.'

She looked into the light to the cauldron, and watched as her loved ones disappeared. "Live well, my precious ones. In the name of the moon…" She was transformed forever into the queen of the stars, the protector of balance, Sailor Cosmos. Usagi, a sweet girl from earth with the biggest heart anyone ever saw, was no more, and all traces of once was in that life vanished. Now, she lived to combat and banish the darkness that would dare to disrupt the peace she had given all for.

And so, years passed as she adapted into her new life, fighting off any forms of Chaos she discovered. Time moved on, and the world forgot, as did anyone who once had part in the legacy of the silver millennium. She watched over Earth often, looking into the lives of the reincarnations of her dear ones, until darkness made it self known to her. 'Curious…' At long last, Cosmos would descend to Earth into a fight she had no idea existed.

_**No Interaction with the Hellsing cast just yet, but we will have some next chapter. Review! Ideas are welcome, but no flames. Parings will come into play, some might surprise you. **_


	2. My Beloved Enemy

_**Welcome to Chapter two! In the Hellsing timeline, I am starting at the episode of the OVA where Alucard is fully released, and so on. Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or Sailor Moon, that right goes to their respective creators. I just own the plot ^_^**

'_The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame...'_

Finally, after so long, it felt amazing to be in his truest form with no restriction. The fools on the blimp above the city, and the fool Maxwell who was hiding behind his little glass box would soon come to know true fear. They felt they were winning, that they had the upper hand. His lips stretched into a wide toothy grin, red eyes glowing in the darkness. He would show them the path to hell, and devour them whole.

Armies of his undead souls swept through the city like a plague, demolishing the Nazi and Vatican forces with ease. Such child's play. With the help of Father Anderson, Maxwell met his end by said souls under his command. He had no doubt the paladin would come for him next. He waited in anticipation. This was the force that thought to oppose the will of his master? Sir Integra Hellsing and his fledging, Seras Victoria, stood before him. Integra spoke. "Welcome back Count…" He looked at her, calm ease and the desire to beat the opposing forces burning in her eyes. "I have returned, Countess…" "W-welcome back, Master…"Seras spoke softly. She then remarked about his beard in that goofy way of hers. He turned his glowing gaze upon her. She suddenly turned nervous, fearing the worst. "M-master..."He studied her for a moment, noting that she was now a full vampire, having taken the blood and memories of Pip Bernadette. "Seras. Seras Victoria.", He bellowed in his smooth dark baritone. She smiled, and flinched nervously. He laid one huge armored hand upon her head, and softly stroked through her spiky blonde locks. He was proud of her.

Suddenly Anderson Dropped from the sky, glowing pieces of scripture surrounding him. At his battle cry, the count inwardly grinned. A battle they shall have, then. He blocked Anderson's holy swords with his own dark sword. "AMEN!" yelled the priest, and struck again, and again was parried by the count. He taunted his enemy, and yet the words he spoke were truth, lined with a dark desperation. "My beloved enemy…" He called Anderson. Alucard, nay, Dracula, wanted him to strike him, fight him, and just try to get that bayonet through his dark, immortal heart. Soon, as they continued to strike at each other, Alucard morphed back into his previous form, and shot Anderson with the Mercury core bullets from the guns of blessed Macedonian steel Walter had made for him. "Perfect, Walter!" He called a praise, and mockery to the Angel of death who had betrayed them. Anderson's arm hung from strands of meat, barely attached to the rest of his body. Alucard then sent his familiars to overcome the priest, and it seemed that they would, when suddenly, his little followers Heinkel Wolfe and that samurai nun Yumie Takagi intervened and saved him. The priest was enraged that apparently, his little followers did not heed his orders to retreat, but then, gives them the okay to join after they plead their case to him. Alucard was amused when suddenly Anderson's followers seemed to commit bomber suicide to clear a path to him for the priest, taking their lives, and ending his familiars (or so they thought) along the way.

When the nuisance of the rest of the Iscariot division was finally taken care of, Anderson revealed something that gave Alucard pause. Helena's Nail. The miracle, the curse. "Don't do it, Anderson. You can beat me as a man. Would you willingly lose your heart, only to become a monster? Do you wish to take this past nirvana? Battle for an eternity, unable to move on?" Alexander Anderson, his beloved enemy, laughed mockingly, hatred in his eyes. "I do not wish to be a man; I wish to be a terrible storm of heartless piety!" Sealing his fate, he stabbed the nail into the very heart he wished to lose.

A dark rage overtook Alucard, as Anderson transformed into an immortal, damning himself for some delusion of twisted justice. Walking up to him, he prepared to shoot the damned fool, when suddenly Anderson removes his gun arm and head in one swift motion. Headless and missing an arm, the No Life King fired anyway, taking the priests' head clean off. The regeneration properties of vampire and paladin kicked in, and soon they were at it again, slashing, firing, and desiring to rip each other to shreds. Anderson managed to stab Alucard with his bayonet in the face, and vines erupt into the vampires head, setting him aflame.

High above the burning city, and higher still above the blimp containing the initiators of the war, a bright, shining silver star appeared. The light swept over the burning city, putting out the flames. Impaled bodies disappeared in the light, reduced to dust, and hope began to return into the hearts of the innocent still trapped within the city. The major, Montana max, roared in confusion as he and his war party shielded themselves from the sudden burning light. Slowly, the star descended onto the very top of the highest building in the area, and took human shape. A soft voice echoed to the occupants of the blimp, filling them with instinctual fear. "The light will always force back the darkness, and the darkness will hurt in the presence of true light." The Major then knew that his plans were not going to go well from that point. "Fall back! Ve must Retreat!" he roared orders to the crew, and he and his party went back into the blimp, and flew away. From her building perch, Integra narrowed her eyes against the bright light, and took note of the retreating Nazis. "What in the hell…?" a hiss came to her ears, and she turned to see Seras cowering back, seemingly in pain. "The light mam…it burns, slightly. It isn't the sun, is it?" Integra shook her head. "No, but whatever it is, forced the Nazis to retreat. What was left of the Vatican forces went a while ago…" While the sudden appearance of this 'light' was unexpected, Integra knew that somehow, this event was going to really turn the tides of this war.

_**Alright, people, Cosmos makes her entrance, but what will that mean for our favorite vamp and priest, who are still duking it out? Also, from here on out, I will be taking liberties, as this IS fan fiction. SO any one who feels the need to get mad that it suddenly isn't following the manga or anime anymore, refer to this note for explanation. Review!**_


	3. Moon Healing

_**Welcome to chapter 3! **_

**Disclaimer: Don't own either anime/manga. Just the plot **

"_The road to hell is paved with good intentions…"_

Alucard was trapped in a torrent of memories, visions he never wanted to think on again tormenting him as he burned within the holy flame of Helena's vines. Flashes of his violation at the hands of that Turkish bastard, and his disgraceful defeat haunted him within the blinding pain. He could no longer separate the present from the past, and his mind was moments away from succumbing to the holy fire. Suddenly a bright light flashed through the flame, and a soft voice reached his ears. "Moon healing…"

Sensing a struggle deeper with in the city, Cosmos flashed over to the location that burned with holy and dark power, and happened upon what appeared to be a mutated holy man burning another being, the one with the black aura, in vines lit with fire. The vined wrapped holy man's eyes locked on her form and widened. Cosmos summoned her staff, and whispered the incantation that would end the dark ones torment-agony she could almost taste in the air. "Moon healing…" The street they were on lit up in the silver sheen of her power, and the flames and vines, as well as the mutation the priest seemed to be suffering, vanished. Cosmos could now see the man who was writhing in the flame a moment ago, and gasped as his blood red eyes settled on her. He was beautiful, but surrounded in a power not unlike chaos. Long black hair hid most of his face, but she could make out the angled cheek bones, aristocratic nose, and firm lips all covered in skin pale as the moon. He wore Victorian style clothing in shades of red and grey, and held a long silver pistol in his left hand. Her eyes narrowed. Was he the evil she had sensed? Darkness, most certainly, but he didn't feel _evil_.

Alucard took in the features of the apparent angel that had spared him from his torment. Her long silver hair blew gently in the wind, and was up in the most peculiar style he had ever seen. She was dressed in a short white dress with a silver sailor collar, golden cuffs for sleeves, and a front panel decorated in multicolored ribbons. White heels with wing adornments graced her dainty feet, and the same wing adornments were on the broach on her chest, in her hair, and attached to the sleeves of her dress. Her face is what really captured him. She was as pale as he, and extremely beautiful in an ethereal way. Her almond shaped eyes were moonlit silver, and looked vast and deep with knowledge he felt even _he_ could not know. On her back were pure white wings that looked to span 10 feet each. In her right hand was a long white staff with a large winged crystal on top that pulsed with power that made his skin sting. He let out a long dark laugh. "Look here, priest. You think you are so holy, when before us stands an angel." Anderson was still in a state of shock over the power he had just felt sweep over him, but abruptly snapped out of it. He went to lunge for Alucard, but suddenly they were separated by a huge violet wall of energy. "Enough." The angel woman spoke softly, but with an undertone of vast power. "Look lass, I don' know who da hell you are, but you are getting in da way of somethin' important. I've got to send this vile demon back to hell where he belongs," Anderson spat. Alucard stayed amazingly silent, but had a big taunting grin stretched across his face. Cosmos sighed. "You seem to be of holy descent, but your aura speaks of great maliciousness. I sense that you have a code of justice, but you are warped, somehow. You will cease this foolishness at once, as both of you are already putting this city into more than it needs at the moment. Look, at the destruction around you. Is this God's will?" She turned to lock gaze with the vampire, who still had that ridiculous grin on his face. "And you, Old one. You are enshrouded in darkness, but your heart does not carry the taint of chaos. I sense compassion within you, and a want of freedom. Tell me, are you trapped?" His face relaxed into a look of disbelief. "Who are you?" he asked, ice coating his tones. She smiled softly at the hackles she had apparently raised. "I am known by many names, but you may call me Cosmos." She then turned back to Anderson and walked to him. He got into a fighting stance, weary of her approach. "Peace, father." She placed her hands on his chest, and a white light enveloped them. When it died down, she was holding the Helena nail, and Anderson was a few paces back from her panting, surprise evident on his face. "This artifact holds too much power for a mortal man such as you. It would twist your soul more than it already is. Holy this may be, but it carries a power born of anger and fear, emotions that do not belong to true light." Holy parchment suddenly appeared around the paladin, flaring into the air. "This ain't over, Alucard." He disappeared. Cosmos was still in a staring match with a very quiet Alucard when Integra and Seras came to them.

"Alucard, what happened?" Integra demanded. Alucard chuckled darkly and pointed to Cosmos. "This woman did, my master." Cosmos eyes took on a light of understanding as she glanced between the two. 'So, he is bound…interesting…' She looked then to the mortal woman, who looked strong for one so human. She was quite beautiful, but dressed as a man, and had guarded eyes. "Tell me, if you would, you name." Cosmos inquired softly. Integra's eyes narrowed even more. "I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Who, may I ask, the hell are you?" Cosmos smiled. "I am Cosmos. Tell me, what is this evil I sense, that taints this area of the world so? I have been away for a while, and do not ever recall feeling such a thing while I was here. I am not here to fight those on the side of good, which I can sense in you, Sir Integra. Yes, a strong aura with a profound sense of justice. A pure and noble heart as well. You must be blessed by a bloodline of my court." Integra had a very faint blush across her cheeks at the woman's blunt praise, but began to like her all the same. "Those evils you must sense are vampires, Cosmos, and the Nazi bastards who use them for evil intent in their plans of war. Come with me, and we can discuss this somewhere more secure."

_**Wow, bet no one ever thought someone like Cosmos would appear. Alucard is not having the best reaction to Cosmos' insight, and things will only get more interesting between them from here! Integra seems interested in the mysterious woman as well. Review! Next time, miracles are worked at the Hellsing manor.**_


	4. Shared memories

_**Here is chapter four. ^^**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing or Sailor Moon **

'_Are you a man, or a monster?'_

Cosmos gazed up at the beautiful mansion that housed the Hellsing organization. She had heard a bit about what they did and who they were run by from Integra on the private plane ride over. Who would've thought that the Queen of England would endorse an organization that existed to kill vampires? What was even more fascinating was that their greatest weapon was a vampire himself, or rather, _the _vampire. She had nearly laughed in the faces of the people who she came to help when they informed her of Alucard's true identity. However, In exchange for the information they bestowed her with; she was to tell them her story and purpose for appearing in the midst of battle.

When they entered, she gasped and had to close her eyes against the carnage awaiting them. Bodies and limbs of bodies littered the ground, and the walls were painted in blood. The vampire Seras quietly relayed the story of what had befallen headquarters to everyone in their party that was unaware. Integra flipped out her cell phone to make arrangements with the council. "That will not be necessary." Cosmos said softly, and moved further into the hall. Her staff appeared again in her hands, and she closed her eyes. Light surrounded her being, and flooded into the halls of the mansion. "Cosmic moon healing!" The carnage and blood disappeared, and the barely alive wounded were suddenly healed. The dead become whole and unblemished again, bodies lying perfectly in a neat line down the grand hall. She twirled her staff, and it morphed into a deadly looking scythe. The roman sign for Saturn appeared on her forehead, in place of the eight pointed star that usually resided there. Alucard was amazed to feel a power so like and unlike his own flood the halls. Cosmos raised the scythe in the air. "In the name of the goddess of death, Saturn, I call your souls back from beyond the midnight gates. Heed the call of your Messiah, and return. Silence of the Reborn Revolution!"

Souls flooded the room in a flash of violet light, and went into the bodies of the dead. All who had lost their lives were restored, and the mansion appeared as it was never attacked in the first place. Integra fell to her knees, followed by Seras. Astonishment filled their features. "How? It should not be possible!" Cosmos turned to go to them, but was blocked by a hissing Alucard. She smiled sadly. "Please do not fear me. I wish you no harm, and if you wish, I will tell you my story. But first, I believe you may want to restore order in your home." Integra got to her feet and began barking orders at her bewildered soldiers and staff. "Come with me to my study, Cosmos. We can talk there. Seras, go and rest, and feed. Alucard, I would tell you to do the same but somehow I know you will come anyway." Seras nodded and left to her chambers, and Alucard grinned. "I am most impressed. I would like to fight you, Miss Cosmos. You seem like a worthy opponent." Cosmos followed after Integra, and looked back at the vampire. "That would not be wise, No Life King. You will know why shortly."

Once in Integra's impressive study, she motioned for Cosmos to sit in one of the few chairs present. Taking her seat behind her desk, she raised an eyebrow at the silver haired woman. Alucard appeared in the shadows that clung to the wall, eyes glowing with red light. He smirked at the apprehensive look on the angel-woman's face. "Don't tell me someone as powerful as you is afraid of a few shadows. Just when I was getting impressed…" he sighed. Cosmos narrowed her eyes. "I am afraid of many things, Vampire Alucard. That does not make me weak. Even in the face of my darkest fears, I had to stay strong and beat back the darkness." Her forehead began to glow, and a golden crescent moon appeared above the eight pointed star. Her clothing faded into a pure white gown with a golden beaded bodice and shelled sleeves. The wings that had once adorned her back vanished, and her hair dimmed into a very light blond. The silver dimmed in her eyes, making way for a deep sapphire. "Show a little fear or a drop of a tear, and the darkness will grow and grow. Those were the words of my mother that I will carry with me for all time. It would take too long to relay to you my story in words, so I will take you back, and show you my origins. But first, my true name. I am Serenity, crown princess of the moon kingdom, Queen of the stars, and the messiah of light. My mother was Queen Serenity, daughter of the Moon Goddess Selene." Before shock could show at her proclamation, visions began to flood Integra's and Alucard's minds. Sounds, emotions and memories filled them, and showed them a tragic and beautiful story spanning over a thousand years. Integra's eyes filled with tears over the many battles and tragedies the woman before them had endured. Alucard was surprised that while he may have been older and filled with the darkness he willingly chose, there were worse evils out there that he had never imagined. He was the embodiment of hell, but this woman before him…had fought and beaten the origins of true evil, the true father of darkness.

As soon as it began, it was over, leaving a sudden darkness in the room, as Serenity's light faded. Silence was thick in the air for a few moments, and then Integra spoke. "Your highness, I must humbly ask if you would lend us your aid in these dark times, so that we may triumph over our enemies for the final time." Cosmos smiled at her. "No need to treat me as if I were above you, Sir Integra. I would ask that you treat me as a friend, and ally. I will help you." Integra nodded and stood. "Then it is settled. I will have a maid show you to your new quarters. Welcome to the Hellsing organization, Serenity."

_**Alright, so stories are known, and now our favorite moon princess is now a part of Hellsing! I know we have seen a lot in Cosmos's point of view, but that will change, as we will dive into the mind of the No life King himself, and see what his thoughts on all the new developments are so far. Review! **_


End file.
